Feminine care absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins and pantiliners, typically include an absorbent structure enclosed between a body facing liquid permeable top cover and a liquid impermeable outer cover. The top cover and outer cover may extend laterally beyond the absorbent and be bonded together to form a peripheral seal around the article. The articles are positioned in the crotch portion of an undergarment for absorption of bodily exudates.
While the primary focus of absorbent articles remains the ability of the articles to absorb and retain fluids, additional functions, such as odor control (for perceived discretion and cleanliness benefits) are also receiving increased attention. A wide range of compounds that result in the production of malodors may be contained in absorbed fluids or their degradation products and thus be present within an absorbent article during use. Examples of these compounds include fatty acids, ammonia, amines, sulfur-containing compounds, ketones, and aldehydes.
The use of various odor controlling agents in absorbent articles in order to address the problem of malodour formation is well known in the art. These agents are typically classified according to the type of odor the agent is intended to combat. In general, odors may be classified as being acidic, basic, or neutral.
Carbon has been noted in the art as being particularly effective over a broad spectrum of odors. However, the use of carbon presents challenges to manufacturers of absorbent articles. For example, carbon is not generally favored due to its black appearance. Certain consumers find this unacceptable from an appearance standpoint. Also, the readily discernable presence of the carbon “announces” the fact that an odor control agent is necessary. This may be a source of embarrassment to consumers. In this regard, efforts have been made to bleach or whiten such agents, or to hide the agents within or between layers of the absorbent article. Efforts have also been made at incorporating various “light colored” odor control agents into absorbent articles. Reference is made for example to U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,741 B1, which describes the use of a combination of zeolite and silica as an odor control agent for use in absorbent articles.
The present invention relates to the use of highly visible odor control agents in absorbent articles in a non-offensive and aesthetically pleasing manner.